


Knights of Summer

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 2018cpsp泳装高兰小料，完售放出





	1. Chapter 1

午夜三点。

 

兰斯洛特在月夜下潜入，他灵巧地翻过栏杆跳进二楼的阳台，嘶地一声拉开玻璃的滑动门。

高文被他吵醒了，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，空调的温度开得太低，一团冷气牢牢裹在被子外面，微热的海风混合着酒味的香气扑进来，叫他打了个喷嚏，人倒是清醒了不少。

“兰斯洛特？”在月光下面他认出来明明带着房卡却偏要爬墙的人，从被褥下面抬起一条胳膊来朝他招了招手。“回来了？快进来睡吧。”

兰斯洛特揉着头发傻笑，一口白牙在夜里闪闪发亮，他出去时候披着的黑外套也不见了，蜜色的肌肤上还未干透的水滴映着月光。他显然是喝多了酒，走向高文的脚步也有点东倒西歪，啪地一声，一米九的大男人整个砸进柔软的床垫里，没过多久被子下面就鼓起一个大包，窸窸窣窣地朝高文爬过来。

“喂，兰斯洛特……几点了？”

高文伸手抓住两腿间兰斯洛特凑上来的头发，把他往外推。浓密的紫发打着软软的小卷，和平时的手感全然不同，他忍不住跟撸猫似的，在他头上揉了两把。兰斯洛特发出小小的哼声，扭来扭去地，像一条力气很大的鱼似的用力向前顶着高文的手，想要突破他的阻碍，去捕食他所中意的，高文的阴茎。

“……你喝多了。”高文放开手，无奈地说。

这么一来肯定是睡不成了，他索性掀开了盖在身上发热的被子。身体中央的性器已经因为情人异乎寻常的热情而兴奋起来，高高挺立，兰斯洛特趴到他的腿间，满意地“咕呜”了一声，捉住他的阴茎，侧过脸，伸出舌头，像小狗一样舔舐起来。

“怎么回事？”高文心不在焉地抚弄着兰斯洛特上下起伏的头发，用手指绞着那些可爱的小卷。兰斯洛特换上了一副没有镜片的紫色框架眼镜，当他喘着气用舌头卷住高文的阴茎来回滑动时，翘起的龟头就磨蹭着他的鼻梁和眼镜的镜框，配上那双在黑夜里亮着光的润湿的眼睛，以及嘴角溢出的唾液，这个男人渴求爱抚的模样显得异常色情。

“你的身上带着果实的酒气，好香啊。是和崔斯坦卿一起去了海边的酒吧吗？”

兰斯洛特抬起脸对他露出一个大大的笑容。

“嗯！酒吞小姐，有非常美味的佳酿……东方的女性，也真是充满了魅力……啊！……”

高文揪住他的头发把他拎了起来，兰斯洛特吃痛，倒抽了一口气，但很快又对着他吃吃地笑起来，脸颊上的酡红即使是被日照晒黑的皮肤和夜色也掩盖不住。“吃醋了，高文卿？本来是想邀请你一起去的，可毕竟卿是不喜玩乐的骑士……”

高文撑起上半身，堵住他喋喋不休的嘴。“让我尝尝。”

温暖甜美的酒意被舌尖刮起，带着一点海水的腥。兰斯洛特热切而兴奋地回应他，两人的舌头在对方口中争相交错，扭动不休，像两条滑腻腻交尾的灵活的蛇，唾液的水音啧啧有声。高文感觉到一丝微醺的醉意在口腔中扩散开来。

“确实美味。”

他意犹未尽地松开兰斯洛特，喘了口气。对方似乎还想继续，低头捧起他的脸，泛起红潮的脸颊上满是媚态情痴。高文一只手抓住他的手臂，另一只手伸到兰斯洛特大腿下面，从沙滩裤里探了进去。

“今晚出去的时候有好好穿上内裤吗？卿这放浪不羁的骑士。”

虽然嘴上如此说着，实际的行动可不止于检查。高文隔着已经胀鼓鼓且湿润的三角裤，手法粗暴而娴熟地揉搓着兰斯洛特的会阴，用指尖去挠他的股缝。狭窄且深入的缝隙之中，兰斯洛特秘处的器官已然兴奋得难以忍耐，随着越发粗重的喘息频率，一张一合地夹着高文的手指。

高文指尖打着转，按摩着他的括约肌，将柔软的布料一点点塞进小洞里面。

“这里，应当不是饮酒的原因吧？‘湖上的骑士’，还真是不得了的体质啊……”

“好热……”

高文硬挺的阴茎，同样也已经在裤子外面抵住了兰斯洛特分开的双腿中间摩擦。兰斯洛特呻吟着，缩回手想要尽快脱下碍事的沙滩裤，右手却被高文的左手紧紧抓着，屈起的小腿也被高文大腿压住，他扭动了几下只把裤子脱下半边，急得发出一连串小小的呜咽。高文抽出手来，扯下兰斯洛特的裤子，将他紧绷的内裤向一旁拨开，只露出湿润的后穴。没等他做更多的动作，兰斯洛特已经急不可耐地抓住他的阴茎抵在自己的穴口上，前后摇晃着腰地将它吞食进去。

“就这么想要吗？”

高文隔着布料，用掌心揉搓着兰斯洛特将内裤高高顶起的阴茎，前端渗出的蜜露将他的手掌弄得一片黏湿。兰斯洛特呼哧呼哧地大口喘着气，一面卖力地骑在他的阴茎上动着，一面仰起头，脸上荡漾的快感和汗水一样止不住地融化，对高文露出快乐笑脸。“因为……因为是夏天嘛……”

“夏天可不是什么Alter化的季节。卿这个理由，未免太过敷衍了吧？”

在床上揪着情人的一句玩笑话穷追不舍，大煞风景，原本也不是骑士的所为。只是兰斯洛特热情到可以称之为放荡的模样与平日相去太远，让高文忍不住戏谑。他蜜色的脸颊上，那双被酒意熏得灼热，越发明亮又湿漉漉的瞳孔好像小狗，太容易开心，就叫人不由生出想要欺负的心情来。高文轻轻拍打他的臀部，阴茎在柔软的肠肉里抽动，朝上顶着，一边挑逗一边要他回答。“再想一个，快点，好孩子今晚才能吃饱哦？”

“因为……”

兰斯洛特却没有像高文预想的那样露出苦恼的表情。他呼出的热气和脸上的幸福感甜蜜而黏腻，立即回答了他的声音也一样充满了溢出的蜜，黏乎乎地就像两个人紧密贴合在一起的肉体。“当然是因为我爱高文卿啊……”

“………………”

兰斯洛特你这人。声音几乎就要脱口而出，高文吞下一口唾液，仰头叹了口气。被湿软紧致的肠肉包裹着的阴茎突突跳动，他勉力忍耐住，往兰斯洛特臀上用力拍了一掌。“起来。”

“不要。”

兰斯洛特干脆地往下一坐，还抽了抽鼻子。

“过于撒娇了啊，与卿很不相宜。”高文抱住兰斯洛特的腰将他提起来，摆成四肢着地趴着的姿势，背对着自己放在床上。兰斯洛特这下倒很是配合，乖乖趴好还回过头来看他。“那，高文卿……”

“放心。”

高文简短地说，然后分开兰斯洛特深熟蜜桃似的臀缝，一气插入进去。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

兰斯洛特从喉咙深处发出一阵呜呜啊啊的呻吟。他的声音低沉压抑，并不像是女性在爱情中快乐高昂的娇声，自己怀抱中的身体也是结实劲瘦，掌心揉捏胸肌的触感与女性饱含脂肪的绵软乳房截然不同。明明是彻彻底底的男性身体，高大健壮，不管怎么看都无可挑剔的标准完美的男性身体，为何沉浸在性爱的快乐中时就只是一味散发出诱惑男人的雌性气息呢？高文凝视着兰斯洛特左右分开的大腿、高高翘起的臀部和弯起的腰，无意识地吞咽唾液。他的阴茎半埋进兰斯洛特饱满的臀间，白皙的大手紧抓着兰斯洛特晒黑的臀肉将它分开，淡红色的性器和小腹处浅金色的毛发，都与那深色的健康肌肤形成极为强烈而性感的反差，他在兰斯洛特的身体里抽插出入的时候，看上去就像牛奶棒冰在一滩巧克力中搅拌，甜蜜的泡沫从穴口边缘咕叽咕叽地滴落下来。

“高文……嗯……高文卿……”

兰斯洛特显然也沉浸在快感之中，他舒舒服服地哼着，主动抬高腰身，向后迎合着男人的侵犯，穴口肌肉不由自主地颤抖着，痉挛收缩，将高文夹得紧紧的。高文压在兰斯洛特身后加快了抽插的速度，双手环抱住兰斯洛特显得有些薄的身体，一上一下胡乱揉搓着他的乳头和阴茎。

没过多久两个人的喘息声就都变得急促而高亢，兰斯洛特额头抵在手背上，身体僵直，唾液随着含糊不清的呓语打湿了床单：“好舒服……里面好舒服……高文，我……要、要出来了……”

高文嗯了一声，越发用力，穿刺一样重重蹂躏着兰斯洛特的快感点。兰斯洛特放荡地大声喊叫，在射精的同时后穴绞紧，几乎是逼迫着高文与他同时达到高潮。

一瞬间漫长的恍惚过后，高文再回过神来时，两个人已经双双瘫倒在床的边缘了。

“真好……”

兰斯洛特面朝下躺着，在床垫里发出餮足的叹息。他褐色的大腿根部还沾满高文的精液。“高文卿……真好啊……”

高文又用力拍了他屁股一下，更多的精液流淌出来，很快还原成魔力消解在空气中，只留下满室淫靡浓厚气味。“太快了。”他意犹未尽地叹了口气。“酒后连骑乘技能也会进阶，不愧是兰斯洛特卿啊。没有预计到这一点，真是我高文今夏最大的失策……”

“因为我是圆桌最强的嘛。不过，也是拜卿补充的魔力所赐……”兰斯洛特横过一只手来，玩着高文萎靡下去的性器，信心满满。“充分吸收着卿的魔力呢，不光是皮肤，连里面也每天都有做日光浴……”

“有吗？”高文翻身起来压到兰斯洛特腿间，双手分开他刚才已经被干到软熟的穴口，拇指伸进去搅动着那里面残余的肠液和精液，兰斯洛特的脊背因为余韵缠绵的快感而再次颤抖起来。“兰斯可爱的，粉红色的里面到底有没有被晒伤呢，让人很是担心啊……”

“就算是在说这些下流话的方面也绝不认输吗，高文卿？……”

兰斯洛特的笑声闷在枕头里面。不认输的人到底是谁呢？高文注视着他抖动的脊背，沾满闪闪发亮的汗水和体液的褐色肌肤——伸出舌头，慢慢地从后颈舔到尾椎上的话，口中充满的，一定是海盐与巧克力搅拌之后，甜蜜而又热情的味道吧。


	2. Chapter 2

上午九点。

 

酒店的自助早餐供应到十点为止，兰斯洛特在那之前绝对起不来床。高文直接跳过了被褥争夺战的步骤，爬起来去一楼打包早餐。

莫德雷德穿着服务生的制服，自从高文进来就一路以怀疑的目光审视着他哥，走到哪跟到哪。

烤吐司片先来一整盘，然后往上面堆满黄油块、蜂蜜、蓝莓果酱、煎鸡蛋、玉米粒、腌制的橄榄和酸黄瓜，另外一半的吐司上还额外加了培根和烤肠。面对莫德雷德目光灼灼的“我知道你有问题”的脸，高文仿佛视而不见，坦坦荡荡地将餐盘递给她要求打包，然后他想了想，又从面包篮里抽出两根长条法棍揣在怀里，还顺手拿了一小瓶蜂蜜糖浆。

“这不是一个人的份吧，高文。”

莫德雷德臭着一张脸吐槽。

“是啊。”高文将手里的蜂蜜瓶子扔到空中，抛接着玩，脸上还带着回味似的微笑，对莫德雷德嘲讽的语气全不在意。“兰斯洛特卿早上起不来床，这点你不也是知道的吗？”

“餐厅关门了。”莫德雷德说，撸下手套扔在柜台上。“自己打包吧。”她朝外走出两步，又转过头来对着高文哼了一声。“摆什么年上从容的大哥架子！明明前天才刚被人一脚踹到海里嘛！”

毕竟是莫德雷德，高文并没有太过在意她幼稚的挑衅。他想着床上的兰斯洛特，心情愉快地端起餐盘回到了房间。

男人还抱着被子在床上睡成一团，褐色的肩膀和半截胳膊露在雪白的被套外面。高文将丰盛的早餐放在床边桌上，撑开手臂，俯下身来查看兰斯洛特的睡颜。他薄薄的睫毛在睡梦中颤动着，阖着的眼睛周围还印着一圈太阳镜淡淡的晒痕。高文一只手伸进被子里，沿着兰斯洛特温热光滑的皮肤爱抚他的脊椎，轻揉着尾椎骨末端的缝隙。兰斯洛特发出一声含糊不清的呻吟。

“高文……嗯……”

他甚至还咂了一下嘴，就像是小鸟发出叽叽喳喳的叫声。

——这只叽叽喳喳的鸟儿，终于栖息在我的掌心。

凝视着兰斯洛特的睡颜，高文感觉到胸口涌上一阵温暖而疼痛的安宁。

“兰斯洛特。”他将手插进男人的股间，开始揉弄那几个小时前才辛劳过的地方。“起来，吃早饭了。”

“嗯……”

兰斯洛特翻了个身，大腿肌肉用力夹紧高文的手叫他不能乱动，却没有丝毫要睁开眼睛的意思。于是高文转为捏住他的鼻子。

“唔嗯！”

这一招总算让兰斯洛特跳了起来。看着那双迷迷糊糊又怒气冲冲的紫色眼睛，高文忍不住笑。“要是这样卿都还不醒的话，那我也只好找点什么东西来射中卿的屁股了。”

“……请便。”

兰斯洛特打个呵欠，背对着高文又一头栽进被子里，还刻意将只穿着低腰三角裤的结实挺翘臀部露在外面，像是炫耀与挑衅。

“哦？既然是卿的请求，那么……”

高文从边桌上拿过那一小瓶蜂蜜，拧开瓶盖，将晶莹甜蜜的流体倒在手指上。“我就却之不恭了。”

滑腻的蜜糖沿着股缝涂抹进去，流淌在同样是蜜色的肌肤上，那里就像是沾满了黏滑体液一样闪耀着淫靡的光泽。兰斯洛特疑惑地缩了缩，臀缝间冰凉而厚重的感觉不像是润滑油。“是什么东西？”

“蜂蜜。”高文回答。

兰斯洛特一下睁大了眼睛，扭过头来。“能洗干净吗？”

“不知道。”高文把裹上厚厚一层蜂蜜的手指塞到兰斯洛特口中，后者乖乖地伸出舌头来舔掉了。“好甜啊……”

“嗯，会很甜的。”

高文让他保持着侧躺的姿势，抬起兰斯洛特的一条腿架到肩上，低下头一边舔舐着他的大腿内侧和臀缝，一边在那柔软的肌肤上涂抹更多的蜂蜜。兰斯洛特都是全身日照的蜜色，连双腿间的隐秘之处也被晒得异常均匀——是两个人共同努力的成果。

看着兰斯洛特完全暴露在自己眼前的秘处，高文满足地舔了舔嘴唇。他的唇上沾满了蜂蜜和兰斯洛特因为过于敏感而开始湿润的蜜液，混合成一种让人兴奋的味道。他再次伸出舌头去舔舐，将鼻尖埋进兰斯洛特的股缝间，男人呼吸的热气吹拂在秘处最敏感的皮肤上，让兰斯洛特一阵阵地颤栗。他的情人开始急促地喘息，悬在空中的小腿摇晃着，漂亮地修剪过的圆润脚趾蜷缩起来。高文抓过他的脚踝，在他的脚趾缝间和脚心上涂抹起来。

“啊！高文……高文！别舔这里！……”

这下兰斯洛特是真的急了，圆桌最强的骑士，身体却敏感得厉害，十分怕痒。他右腿在床单上用力地蹬着高文，想要将自己的脚踝解放出来。被褥和枕头纷纷移位，像崩塌的雪山一样从床上滑落。

“嗯？换个地方？”

高文松开了兰斯洛特的脚踝，放他仰躺下来，将那双修长结实的腿扛到自己肩上。兰斯洛特慢慢放松下来，仰望着高文，大口大口地喘着气。

高文翻过手腕，让小罐中剩下不到一半的蜂蜜，从半空中缓慢地滴落到兰斯洛特的胸腹上。

冰凉、黏腻而又甜津津的感觉，流淌过他兴奋发硬，肿胀挺立的乳头。褐色的乳头被包裹在蜂蜜里面，像一粒梅子黑糖的晶莹糖果，琥珀里面一只将要振翅的飞虫。

蜂蜜沿着腹肌的中线流下去，盈满杏仁形状的狭窄可爱的肚脐，再满溢出来，明亮的颜色在平坦的小腹上延展开，再沿着腹股沟流进大大分开的双腿间。蜜糖黏稠，在两人喘息起伏的注视下，流动的速度就显得越发缓慢，古铜色的皮肤在甜蜜润泽的流体下微微泛着金光。兰斯洛特的手伸过来，先是抓住高文的手腕，然后勾紧了他的手指。

“是甜的……”

兰斯洛特小声说。

“是啊，很甜的。”高文回答。

“……那，卿不尝尝看吗？”

于是高文俯下身来，首先亲吻了兰斯洛特的嘴唇。

这算是早餐吻吗？高文想着，他侧过头，与兰斯洛特交替地舔舐吮吸对方的唇瓣，直到那混合着甜香和性欲的美味充分地在两人口腔中弥漫开来。兰斯洛特抬起腿夹住了高文的腰，晨勃的性器在小腹和大腿上相互磨蹭。他涂抹过蜂蜜的后穴变得异常柔软，富有黏性，高文只在外面来回蹭了几下就顺利地插入进去。

兰斯洛特轻声叫出来，声音在喉咙里带着一点缠绵的哽咽，他仰起头，让高文顺着他的脖颈亲下去，锁骨与胸肌，涂满蜜汁的腰腹。嘴唇接触到他甜蜜的褐色肌肤，就好像是被黏在了上面。高文弓起腰来，将兰斯洛特的双腿对折到胸口，在他低沉的喘息和呻吟声中，一边在穴口处深深浅浅地探入探出着，一边低下头，用舌头追逐着他的乳晕，牙齿咬住乳头，像是幼儿一样用力吮吸。

不久前刚经历过激烈性爱的身体原本就敏感，仅仅只是穴口和乳头的刺激，没过多久就让兰斯洛特颤抖起来。他伸手去抚弄自己的阴茎，却被高文握住了手，高文埋头亲吻他，手里抓着他的阴茎上下来回撸动，穴口处肉体碰撞的水音越发黏稠。兰斯洛特已经快要到了高潮，他像脱水的鱼一样张圆了嘴，剧烈喘气，舌尖无意识地吐了出来，身体一跳一跳地在高文手心里挣扎。高文按住他，抽送和撸动都加快了速度，越发卖力，兰斯洛特撑不住几个回合，就射在高文手里。

“……哈……啊……啊……”

他似乎真是累得很了，只顾着喘息，说不出话。高文低头亲亲他，接着又深入地抽插了十几下，兰斯洛特的身体里面灼热、柔软、黏着，包裹着他的肠肉是浓稠得解不开的蜜。他射在里面，软软地瘫倒下去，抱着兰斯洛特喘息了好一会，一种仿佛与外面的世界隔绝开来的巨大宁静和幸福感淹没了他，像是落入糖浆的飞虫，在甘甜泥潭中慢慢沉下去，心甘情愿窒息而死。

他抱紧兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特也回抱住他。高潮之后虚无的平静，只有拥抱着情人温暖黏着的肉体才能填满。

“全身都黏糊糊的。”

终于等到两个人的心跳都平静下来之后，兰斯洛特开口，懒洋洋地抱怨了一句。

“嗯。”

高文将头埋在他的胸口。涂满蜂蜜的皮肤依然黏稠，他伸出舌头舔了一口，甜得粘牙。

“是卿的责任。”

“等会去洗。”高文说。他顺着还在不住颤抖的腹肌小口小口地往下舔，舌尖伸进小巧可爱的肚脐去搅动舔舐。兰斯洛特的肌肤上除了蜂蜜之外，还混合了汗水的咸味和精液的苦咸，以及刺鼻的淫靡气息。“起床。我们先吃早饭，然后去好好洗个澡。现在还早着呢。太阳还没有升到正午的时候，今天的时间还很长。”

于是兰斯洛特“嗯”了一声。

时间还很长，过了今天还会有明天，七天之后还会有下一个七天。没有战斗也没有惊心动魄的冒险，阳光、沙滩、海水浴、黏糊糊的性爱，在同人展会上一起放声大笑、收获幻想，循环往复的夏日悠闲时光，似乎永远不会结束。

不。不知道什么时候就会结束。身为骑士和王之剑，早就有了随时随地献上忠诚与生命的觉悟。从不畏惧征战，亦非厌恶。并不贪恋安逸，却也喜悦。正因是在永无止境的战斗的间隙，这片刻悠闲安宁、无拘无束的时光，才越发显得珍贵。

像是美梦一样令人忘乎所以。

“真是很想好好感谢制作出这个特异点的从者。”将兰斯洛特身上又亲吻了一遍，从他干净光洁温暖甜蜜的腹股沟间抬起头来，高文叹了口气。“还要感谢她给你推荐了这款泳装灵基。”

“那是我的品味非常适合。”兰斯洛特说。

“是啊。不管是晒黑的皮肤、烫卷的头发、彩色的太阳镜，还是明亮的金饰、绚丽的紫色金线沙滩裤，还是卿这几天异乎寻常的热烈欲望——全都与夏天和沙滩非常适合。”高文抬起头，注视着兰斯洛特的眼睛，他深色的脸颊上微微泛起红潮。

“所以才更应当抓紧时间享受这难得的假期，对吧？洗完澡我们一起吃早饭，我去给你泡一杯咖啡。吃完饭我们可以先去海边玩，不管比赛游泳还是比赛堆沙雕我全都可以奉陪。中午过后是你的日光浴时间，到了傍晚我们就叫上崔斯坦卿和贝狄威尔卿一起去酒吧。怎么样？兰斯洛特卿？你今天想做些什么呢？”

兰斯洛特思考了一会，害羞地笑起来。

“还是想和高文卿做爱。”他轻声、羞涩而坦然地说。手指伸进高文的头发里，轻轻把玩着他被汗水和蜜糖粘结在一起的金发。


	3. Chapter 3

下午两点。

 

兰斯洛特在酒店房间露台上做日光浴，全裸的褐色脊背暴晒在阳光下面，结实的后背肌肉上浮起一粒粒汗珠。

高文刚从酒店的健身房回来，冲了个澡，肩上披着浴巾，拿了一罐冰啤酒走出来。兰斯洛特趴在沙滩床上玩着手机，修长的胳膊垂到地上，正戳着屏幕上愤怒的小鸟。

“我看颜色挺均匀的。”高文说，替兰斯洛特按揉着惯用的右侧拿剑的手臂和肩背肌肉，擦去他的汗水。掌心的肌肤微微发烫。“烤到七分熟，差不多就可以吃了。”

兰斯洛特正玩得开心，闻言头也不抬地说：“那就劳烦卿再帮我涂一次油吧。”

高文从地上拿起小罐装的椰子油，在太阳直射下乳白色的油膏已经变成了清亮的液体。“真香。”高文嘀咕了一声，将油倒在手心里，开始给兰斯洛特做全身按摩。

滋润的椰子油在略显干燥的深色皮肤上舒展开来，阳光下氤氲着甜美的香气。兰斯洛特后背的肌肉曲线平滑，手感结实，看上去却显得有些单薄。高文用指尖刮擦着他凹陷下去的脊柱，双手握住他的肩朝外拉伸、按揉，宽阔白皙的大手泛着油光，在蜂蜜色的肌肤上滑动着。

阳光照得紫色卷发干燥发热，头脑里面昏昏欲睡。三倍太阳的热度透过高文的手掌在他身上舒展开来，兰斯洛特一边玩游戏，一边有一搭没一搭地和他说着话，而身后的男人一言不发，只是煽情而卖力地爱抚着他的身体。

肌肉和骨头在阳光下慢慢变得慵懒而温暖了，手机不知不觉滑落到地下，愤怒的小鸟一头撞死在树上，兰斯洛特渐渐觉得眼皮沉重，迷糊起来。

“舒服吗？”高文轻声在他耳边问，兰斯洛特清醒过来，高文已经换了个姿势，分开双腿跨在他背后，股间勃起的硬硬的东西正随着按摩的动作，时不时地戳着他赤裸的后臀。

“……我睡着了一会吗？”兰斯洛特问。

“不，才刚刚做完肩颈的按摩。”高文回答。

那你怎么这么快就连裤子都脱好了。兰斯洛特在心里小声嘀咕，但没有发出声音。十二小时之内已经是第三次的性爱，做得越多，却越感觉到身体发热，敏感度倍增，即使只是轻微的碰触，其中的暗示也足以让他感受到一阵新鲜的兴奋。

仅仅只是暗示和想象，就已经让他硬了起来。

“不愧是三倍的高文卿呢。”兰斯洛特轻声说，身体却本能地贪求起快感，在高文退出去时臀部向后耸动了一下。

“若不是以卿作为对手，我也不会如此精力旺盛啊。”高文说，他的双手左右交替，给兰斯洛特按摩着后背，用另一只手臂支撑自己的体重，以一个平板支撑的姿势慢慢将身体沉下去，性器轻松地探入了兰斯洛特油滑的股缝间。“那么，接下来是什么地方的按摩呢？”

娴熟于情人间性爱的身体，要接受男人的阳物已经变得极为容易。兰斯洛特咬着嘴唇小幅度地扭起来腰，相较插入的异物感，反而是高文浅尝辄止的探入更叫他觉得空虚难受。小腹里面热热地渴起来，被充分开拓过的肠道回味起高文性器颀长充实的形状，越发想要，兰斯洛特不满地哼着，主动地抬起腰，在沙滩床粗糙的帆布表面上来回磨蹭着滴露的阴茎。

“高文卿……太浅了……你都没用力……”

“因为你背上都是油。”高文笑着说，仍然保持着不深不浅的距离，手臂上肌肉隆起，维持着这个平板支撑的姿势，慢慢地上下动着腰，轻入浅出地戳刺兰斯洛特的穴口。兰斯洛特气愤地乱扭，想要抬起腰肢，高文却始终控制着距离。他发现得不到满足之后就要翻身起来，被高文一胳膊压了回去。“乖，别乱动。”

“说好的是按摩……你既然要做，就认真一点……”

兰斯洛特被压在床上，闷闷地喘着气，呻吟着，开始胡言乱语。

“想要，里面也想要……里面好热啊……高文卿……太浅了，根本就按摩不到……想要被卿更用力、更深入的插进来……一直，一直插到最里面……”

高文的呼吸变得粗重了一些，却仍是严厉地压制着兰斯洛特的腰和后背，不让他夺走主动权。他先是在穴口处挑逗般轻轻出入了几下，然后又用龟头来回磨蹭着那一圈括约肌。兰斯洛特的身体不由自主地收缩翕张，褐色股缝间隐约可见内里粉红黏膜的小洞，就像会呼吸的生物一样开合起来，它柔软、湿润、丰满、肿胀，被体液染上了滑腻的光泽，显得娇媚可爱又淫靡。

“卿的身体，无论外面还是里面，都非常可爱，都是让人舍不得太过用力的可爱啊。”高文真心实意地赞美着。“可是您呢？这样下流的语句和请求，就是希望得到粗暴的对待吗，兰斯洛特卿？”

“想要……就是想要！……”

兰斯洛特微微拔高的声音里满是苦恼，还有点生气。他渴极了，高文的性器就像是真正火热的圣剑那样灼烧着他的肠道，和被玩弄得敏感异常的入口，求而不得的身体深处。

“里面……非常想要……啊……只有高文卿才进入过的最深处……我的身体里面，只有卿可以碰的地方……想要被粗暴对待，想要被卿的圣剑完全贯穿……非常思念那种热度……呜！啊！啊！！……”

高文突如其来、如他所愿地贯穿了他，快速地一口气插入到底，直突破到结肠的入口，然后立即完全抽出。来不及收缩的后穴刚刚感受到空气的凉意，男人就再一次大力地插进来，粗暴的快感反复折磨着兰斯洛特身体外面和深处里敏感的入口处，兰斯洛特吸着气大声叫唤，声音里已经带上了哭腔。

这具被高文充分开发过的身体原本就敏感，甚至能影响到兰斯洛特的灵基。他被情欲的苦恼煎熬了半日，才终于得到想要的暴风骤雨，快感越发像洪水一样泛滥。闪电般剧烈而迅速的高频率的插入刺激让他根本招架不住，身体在高文的压制下拼命扑腾起来。

高文趴在兰斯洛特身上用重量压住他，埋下头，像是野兽交配一样咬住兰斯洛特蜜色的后颈和卷曲的发根，他的阴茎碾压着兰斯洛特的前列腺，口腔里满是他皮肤上香甜的味道，他咬得极用力，几乎要把兰斯洛特咬出血来。

身下的男人没挣扎几下就安静了，像是一下失掉了力气，绷紧的肌肉软软地放松下来，喘息也变得绵长。高文松开他，抽出自己还没有发泄过的胀大阴茎，将兰斯洛特翻了过来。

他褐色的小腹上沾满了白浊精液，做过脱毛的光洁性器软绵绵地萎靡下来，真的十分可爱。兰斯洛特闭着眼，满面红晕，慢慢平复着呼吸，张开的嘴唇间还有些许唾液滴落。

“量变少了。”高文说，伸手抹了抹兰斯洛特身上半透明的体液，气味依然浓厚，不过触感倒不像前两次那么粘稠。他开始揉着兰斯洛特平坦的小腹，爱抚他的腹肌，指尖轻轻挠着肚脐里边。“按摩的力度还可以吗，兰斯洛特卿？会不会做得太过分了？”

兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，较劲般地瞪了他一眼。

“再来三次也没问题的，高文卿。”

从躺在地上的手机里面传出的愤怒的小鸟夏季版的BGM，在安静下来的酒店露台上蹦蹦哒哒地循环播放着。


	4. Chapter 4

下午五点。

 

“卿为什么又在浴室里？”

兰斯洛特睁大眼睛，看着花洒下面男人肌肉饱满的健美裸体，水珠沿着他白皙胸肌中间的深沟流下来。

“卿为什么洗澡还要戴着太阳镜呢？”

高文反问，他走过来，伸出一只沾满水珠的手，在兰斯洛特雾气朦胧的镜片上抹了一把。“是为了随时随地保持夏日风情的魅力吗？”

兰斯洛特笑起来，得意地推了推眼镜，双手交抱在胸前，背朝着浴室白色的墙砖上一靠。“效果如何呢？”

“很好。”高文实话实说。他的目光由上到下扫过兰斯洛特赤裸的身体，丝毫不掩饰那双碧绿眼瞳中如新酒般醇烈的欣赏和爱慕，以及浓厚的情欲。兰斯洛特褐色的肌肤上明晃晃地印着不久之前高文亲吻与啃噬留下的爱痕，小腹上沾满的精液还未干透。他微微分开双腿，背靠着墙，自信而坦然地站在男人面前，即使没有任何动作，身上也无言地散发出荷尔蒙的色香。

高文注视着他藏在镜片后面的紫色眼眸，彩色的墨镜将上面的水珠折射出五颜六色的光彩。他的手沿着兰斯洛特脸颊向下，轻轻摩挲那修长的脖颈，和凸起锁骨。“我在这儿等着与卿共浴，正是为了好好欣赏卿的魅力啊。”

兰斯洛特走到花洒下，让水流从头顶上冲刷下来。他将手插进紫色卷发里面，因为热水的温暖而发出一声惬意的呻吟。高文从背后抱住他，扬起头，将下巴搁在兰斯洛特的肩膀上，男人过于结实丰满的胸肌和手臂挤压着兰斯洛特的肋骨，将他困在温热的肉体和墙壁之间，高文一直没有释放出来，坚硬的阴茎此刻就抵着兰斯洛特的大腿。兰斯洛特长长地呼出一口气，扭过头来看着他。

“还要做吗，高文卿？”

“累了？”

“没有！就算再做三天三夜，我也可以奉陪到底！”兰斯洛特断然否认，却已经在温暖的包围中打了个呵欠。“毕竟是难得的夏天。而且，我是最强的嘛。”

高文大笑，将兰斯洛特转过来推倒在瓷砖墙上，踮起脚来吻他，舌尖缠绵，性器硬邦邦地顶着对方的小腹。“卿可真是从不认输。”他说，吞咽着唾液的低沉声音里流露出灼热的欲望，兰斯洛特喉头滚动，在高文目光灼灼的凝视下耸了耸肩，转开视线。

“那，要做吗？！”

不认输的男人大声说，唰地一下高高抬起一条笔直的长腿，突然而优美的姿态像是起飞的天鹅，然后啪地一声勾住他的肩，腰肢滑下来，抵住高文。

高文把他的另一条腿也抱起来，同样扛在肩头，兰斯洛特顿时身体悬空，只有肩颈抵住墙壁，整个人的重量全乘在高文结实的手臂上。他闭上眼，感受着自己的腰被高文握紧，湿润的穴口对准了越发粗大的阴茎，慢慢地往下沉，熟悉火热的开拓感沿着性器一路入侵到身体深处，几乎是条件反射一般，甘甜酥麻的快感立即再次在小腹下泛起。

“……嗯……”

这样的姿势下插入非常容易，高文完全勃起之后超过十英寸的巨大阴茎将他一点点填满，像是洪水自然地涌上来，他的动作并不急躁，但也没有丝毫停滞，缓慢地进入到了直肠底部之后，继续向里捅进去，深入到他的结肠，一直插到性器连根没入，阴茎周围的金色毛发摩擦着兰斯洛特被完全撑开的穴口为止。

这一次的性爱非常温柔，而又深沉，甜蜜蜜地满足着兰斯洛特每一分的情欲。比性器更加深入隐秘的内脏被心爱的人认识、碰触、爱抚和侵犯着，让他在阳光下变得隐微的羞耻之心油然而生，全身发热，快感却也越发甜美。“插得太深了，高文……”兰斯洛特闭着眼睛低声说，“等会拔出来的话会很难过……”

“那就一直在里面吧。”高文说，“卿不是还可以再做三天三夜吗？”

兰斯洛特呜呜咽咽地哼了一声，对他露出一个软绵绵的笑容。意气风发的骄傲骑士被快感缠住了腰肢，主动张开双腿迎接侵犯的模样简直和娼妇一样淫荡，然而满足神情当中自然流露出来的无瑕的信赖和爱慕，却又像是天真无邪的孩子一样甜蜜，不管哪边都叫高文爱得发狂。他将力量重心换到右手上，单手横抱住兰斯洛特的腰，两个人身体随之贴得更紧，左手抬起来，握住兰斯洛特的脸，将他正面转向自己。

“请睁开眼睛看着我，兰斯洛特卿。”高文说，“卿带着眼镜的模样别有风情，请不要感觉到羞耻。”

兰斯洛特果真睁开眼睛看着他，水雾朦胧的镜片下面，似乎已是被快感染红了眼角，发黯的紫色瞳孔波光粼粼。热水还在从头顶上的花洒哗啦啦地倾注而下，涓涓溪流漫过兰斯洛特蜜色的胸肌和弯折起来的紧实瘦长腰腹，沿着腹股沟流到两人紧密结合着的地方，然后经过漂亮的臀部，滴滴答答地落到地上。

像是在大雨中温暖的拥抱，气氛极好。兰斯洛特抬起手来，勾住高文的脖子。“动吧，高文卿。”他轻声说，“我还想要。”

高文扭头看了一眼浴室的大镜子，水汽中白皙与古铜色的两具人体紧密地交缠在一起，颜色的反差带来强烈的视觉刺激。他深吸了一口气，应从着兰斯洛特的请求，难以自制地动作起来。

“你现在满足了吗，兰斯洛特？”高文问他，双手揉搓着兰斯洛特蜜桃一样的结实紧致的屁股，阴茎在里面时快时慢地戳刺和碾压着他柔软的内脏。兰斯洛特的脖颈猛烈地向后仰去，嗯嗯啊啊地回应着他，他的身体完全瘫软在高文手上，被侵犯到最深处的肠道却好像化为淫艳的性器一般，一个劲地吞吐咂吸，拼命压榨着高文的阴茎。

性器被一直含到了根部，柔软紧实地缠裹、吮吸，随着对方的呼吸上下起伏，这感觉非常美妙，高文用力往上面顶了顶，甚至能看到兰斯洛特平坦小腹上形状明显的凸起。

“是好孩子呢……”

高文喘息着，注视着兰斯洛特因为快感而变得迷糊的脸，绯红从蜜色的肌肤底下渗出来，浸满他的脸颊和脖颈，将漂亮的身体颜色染得更深。

“这么兴奋……卿可爱的身体在夏天真是变得非常兴奋呢。如此淫荡，而又坦诚。为什么，兰斯洛特？告诉我，把你今天早上告诉我的话再说一遍。”

兰斯洛特泪眼朦胧，沉浸在纯粹的前列腺快感之中，他正努力顺着气，根本不记得今天凌晨自己酒醉后的痴态了，也听不明白高文的感叹是什么意思，只是一味地觉得舒服，贪恋这快乐和温暖的怀抱。他的脚背弓起来，脚趾伸缩磨蹭着，勾紧高文后腰上发达的肌肉。“因为……嗯……是因为我喜欢高文卿……”

傻瓜。

高文凝视他的眼睛，加快了抽插的速度，靠得更近。“再说一遍，兰斯洛特，再说一遍。不只是喜欢。”

“嗯……？”

兰斯洛特迷茫地望着他，泪水已经从眼角流了下来。他不明白高文到底想要他做什么，被雾气覆盖的头脑里已经什么也想不清楚了，只能下意识地呼唤男人的名字。“高文……”

他的嘴唇和舌头都被唾液弄得黏黏糊糊的，含混不清的声音里面，爱和情欲的气氛像是蜜汁一样流泻出来，飘散在浴室的雾气当中。

“高文……”

“我爱你。”高文说。他再也忍耐不住，低头下去吻住了兰斯洛特的嘴唇。

 

FIN.


End file.
